Camp mats are commonly used in camping and other outdoor activities, as well as indoor activities, to provide added comfort when sleeping in a tent, on the ground or on a floor or other hard surface. Self-inflating mats comprises an open cell foam core covered with an air impervious material having a fabric exterior, and a valve for inflating and deflating. A general problem with self-inflating mats is that the cell foam core forces air into the mat at the same time the user is trying to deflate it, which makes the deflation process tedious and cumbersome.